Black Thoughts and Blue Reflections
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: COMPLETE. Two-shot. First K fanfiction. Based on Episode 7: Key. Yatogami Kuroh's thoughts after the fight with the Blue King, Munakata Reishi as he escapes from the stadium (Chapter One). Meanwhile, the Blue King reflects back on a certain duel with the Black Hound over a steaming mug of tea back in his Headquarters (Chapter Two).
1. Black Thoughts

**Title**: Black Thoughts and Blue Reflections

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Two-shot. First K fanfiction. Based on Episode 7: Key. Yatogami Kuroh's thoughts after the fight with the Blue King, Munakata Reishi as he escapes from the stadium (Chapter One). Meanwhile, the Blue King reflects back on a certain duel with the Black Hound over a steaming mug of tea back in his Headquarters (Chapter Two).

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Warnings**: None yet, I think…

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: I've been watching Episode 7 again and again because I liked the episode. In fact, I like anything with Kuroh in it. *guilty as charged* Kuroh and lots of angst and pain. *shameless grin* So far Episode 7 fulfilled the criteria. I particularly scrutinized Munakata's and Kuroh's expressions as they fought, and tried to guess what they were thinking. Besides I can't stand to see Kuroh being treated like that, so I just had to say, erm, to make him say something about it! So here it is!

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

**Chapter One: Yatogami Kuroh (Black Thoughts)**

"Tch!"

Every movement translated bruises into agony as he easily breezed his way through the Blue henchmen blocking the corridor despite a mercilessly pounding head, but apparently nothing hurt more than the agony of humiliation and defeat.

_Retreat_, he amended vehemently, although he knew that if Shiro and Neko weren't there to interfere, that retreat could easily become a defeat. As if he weren't humiliated enough already.

He would never forget that slap.

His cheek didn't hurt, but his pride did, and it didn't just hurt; it _burned_.

A slow, keening burn.

In response his soul flared with anger.

He had never felt so_ insulted_ before.

The impact of the slap was made even worse with the accompaniment of Munakata's leering gaze.

His arrogant voice.

His silent, smug laughter.

His condescending attitude.

The way Munakata easily held him face-down against the wet grass with a booted foot pressed on his wrist against his back, looking down on him like a haughty king.

Again, when the Blue King (_Yes_, Yatogami thought irritably, _Munakata IS a king, and a haughty one at that_), with the sheathed sword held steady under his chin, leaned forward to peer into his face, with a hand gripping firmly around the crown of his head.

Again, when the Blue King leant down with a hand gently settling at the back of his head, to whisper into his ear, only to tighten its grip when Munakata demanded an answer.

He shivered then, and it was not because of the ceaselessly pouring rain.

Because the voice, irritating as it was, was almost… _seductive_.

He shuddered at the mere recall of the voice.

The way Munakata treated him… like a _child_.

"_Such a disobedient child_."

Yatogami Kuroh realized now how much he _hated_ that man.

Hated how the dark brown eyes seemed to pierce right through his very soul.

Hated how casually Munakata talked about Ichigen-sama.

That was what launched Kuroh into an attack, without even waiting for the other man to finish, and Kuroh wasn't planning to let him.

Even then, Munakata just wouldn't stop talking, in that infuriatingly calm tenor.

"Get out of my way!" Kuroh snarled as he threw a punch into an assailant's face, and swung around to snap-kick another. He needed to hear his voice to try to drown out Munakata's.

He also hated the fact that he was unable to land a single hit on the Blue King.

Although he did manage to deliver a punch at last, but that was because he managed to catch the King off guard, so that wasn't counted.

Still, a hit was a hit, and that hit actually had made him feel slightly better.

_Take that, you arrogant bastard_.

His own reputation preceded him. Yatogami Kuroh, infamously known as the Kuro-Inu, the Black Hound. He had to admit that he was flattered that the Blue King himself called him a '_powerful_' pawn.

Still, with all his strength, speed and prowess, he was no match against a King.

But at least he had put on a good fight.

Inwardly he congratulated himself for defying the King.

By refusing to draw out his sword.

By refusing to display any emotions even in dire circumstances.

Although his face did soften at the mention of sacrificing his life for Shiro.

Yes, he would do that.

He didn't know why, but he would.

And he would be the only one to take Shiro's life, if situations called for it.

Him, and no one else.

Not even any Kings, of any color.

Not even Munakata Reishi, the Blue King.

He would see to that, and one day, maybe he could even dish out his own brand of revenge.

No one could insult Ichigen-sama and get away with it.

No one.

Not even Munakata, the Blue King.

He would definitely see to that.

One day.

"Kuroh, over here!"

Feeling calmer and slightly better now, he sauntered over to Isana Yashiro, into the safety of shadows in an alley.

Revenge on Kings could wait.

_- **End of Chapter One** -_

* * *

Yay, finally completed. Took longer than I thought! -_-

Hope you have enjoyed reading it!

**Chapter Two: Munakata Reishi (Blue Reflections)** will be up next.

Not sure how long it will take me, though. Be patient, okay? ^^

Thank you for reading! Reviews and comments are immensely appreciated. ^^


	2. Blue Reflections

**Title**: Black Thoughts and Blue Reflections

**By**: EsTeLweNadia

**Summary**: Two-shot. First K fanfiction. Based on Episode 7: Key. Yatogami Kuroh's thoughts after the fight with the Blue King, Munakata Reishi as he escapes from the stadium (Chapter One). Meanwhile, the Blue King reflects back on a certain duel with the Black Hound over a steaming mug of tea back in his Headquarters (Chapter Two).

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Warnings**: None yet, I think…

**Disclaimer**: Characters afflicted are not mine, and will never be. Except in my dreams, maybe. ^^

**Author's Note**: Thank you so much for your reviews! I am really gratified to know that you've enjoyed it as much as I do, and that our thoughts are pretty much the same! By the way, I am still a KuroShiro fan, not really much of other pairings, but I can't deny the interesting dynamics between Kuroh and Munakata, and I just had to say something about it. So as promised, here is Chapter Two!

**Author's Note 2**: Any mistakes seen are mine, and mine alone. I am not perfect, and I did the best I could. Reviews are immensely appreciated, so please have them coming! Now what are you waiting for? Get on reading! ^^

* * *

**Chapter Two: Munakata Reishi (Blue Reflections)**

Rainy weather is best to be accompanied with a steaming mug of hot tea.

And it is made even better if one is to sit in solitude and watching the sky weeping in earnest.

And that was exactly what Munakata Reishi, the Blue King was doing.

Steaming mug of tea cupped carefully in both hands, leaning contentedly against his high-backed chair with his legs casually stretched out in front of him, Reishi gazed thoughtfully out of his office window.

But he did not see the rain.

Instead, all he saw was the memory of the fight with Yatogami Kuroh, back in the stadium, in the rain.

"Yatogami Kuroh… huh…"

Or, notoriously known as Kuro-Inu, the Black Hound.

Nothing much was known about him, except that he was a former vassal of the deceased 7th King, Miwa Ichigen. What little information Fushimi Saruhiko had complied revealed only his age (_he was only 18?_), his birthday (_January 5__th_), his height (_178cm… hmm, but he looks taller…_) and his blood type, which was A. No other details about Yatogami Kuroh were available.

_But it is alright_, Reishi conceded with a hint of a satisfied smirk, _I think I know more about Yatogami Kuroh now._

Yatogami Kuroh was_ fearless_.

Even Reishi had to admit that he was a little surprised at Yatogami's utter lack of intimidation upon realizing who he was. If Reishi recalled correctly, Yatogami only jumped back a couple of steps and immediately took a defensive stance, hand already hovering above Kotowari as he stated Reishi's full name and title in a calm voice.

"_Munakata Reishi, the Blue King._"

And also in that same calm voice he replied Awashima Seri, as he boldly resisted arrest; "_We refuse._"

Then again with the "_I refuse_" when Reishi had offered him a chance to end their 'game'.

Reishi had tried to stare the teenager down, but Yatogami simply returned his steely gaze with one of his own; narrowed eyes flashing with determination and defiance. But not fear.

Not even when Reishi had thrust his sword beneath Yatogami's chin; the Black Hound didn't even flinch. Not even when he lifted that chin up and peered into those glittering grey eyes. The complete lack of fear… was simply unnerving.

Yatogami Kuroh was _stubborn_.

Despite having the danger of his head being crushed in Reishi's iron grip, Yatogami still wouldn't draw out Kotowari. And he still refused to surrender even though he knew there was no way he could win.

When Reishi had knocked him off the ground, Yatogami had staggered back up to his feet again; pointedly refusing to stay down, refusing to stay defeated.

_He has a tenacity just like a dog's_, Reishi noted in wry amusement.

Yatogami Kuroh was _deadly_…

… well, at least, to ordinary people. Reishi was impressed at the Yatogami's display of prowess; he was almost able to defeat Awashima with hardly no effort at all if Reishi hadn't interfered in time. He also had witnessed how Yatogami deftly used his long-distance palm strikes to attack the guards so that his allies could escape. Such an interesting ability. The way he fought, the way he moved… was almost like a dance. That's right… a _lethal_ dance; agile, graceful and deadly. In spite of himself, Reishi found himself curiously captivated by the way Kuro-Inu moved.

Yatogami Kuroh was _loyal_.

But then again, that was to be expected of a _vassal_ and a _dog_. The willingness to sacrifice his life over a young, uncertain King, holding true to a promise made by a long deceased King, the adamant refusal to divulge anything else other than the answers to the questions asked, risking his life in place of his allies' safety, … those were commendable traits that Reishi himself held high regards.

And those were the very traits Reishi hoped to see in his own Clansmen.

Yatogami Kuroh was…

Reishi paused, cheeks coloring slightly as he smiled softly behind his mug of tea.

… _beautiful_.

That was why he somehow found himself leaning as close as he could towards the younger man, so that he could properly look into those silver eyes and study the sharp planes of his face, and he did it, not once, but twice.

And that sleek black hair, oddly smooth even when it was drenched from the rain.

So he went to touch that hair. Again.

He glanced down at his hand.

Even now, it still tingled from the lingering sensation.

Interesting.

He withdrew his PDA and tapped a couple of times. After awhile, he brought it up to his ear.

"Awashima, please take note and inform Fushimi as well… that as soon as you apprehend the three of them, I want you to bring Yatogami Kuroh straight to me. I do not care what you do to the other two, but I will deal with Yatogami Kuroh personally."

Lightning flashed and glinted off his glasses as he smiled thinly.

Oh yes, he would.

**- The End -**

* * *

Whee, it's over!

Erm, it seems that I've channeled my *extreme* fondness for Yatogami Kuroh through Munakata Reishi, thus making him sound, and appear like a gay BUT I kinda like how it turned out, though. ^^

I'm so sorry, Munakata Reishi… and your fans, too!

I hope you like it, somehow.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are immensely appreciated! ^^


End file.
